


The Flight Patterns of Fallen Angels

by Kindlingships



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: i have ideas, mostly pre-series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-14 22:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindlingships/pseuds/Kindlingships
Summary: There's an art and a science to safely falling and getting up again;or, Finral learns his own way to fight with spatial magic and maybe makes some friends along the way.





	1. Going Down(or Up-it depends on your perspective really)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grip Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437508) by [solarwitchwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwitchwrites/pseuds/solarwitchwrites). 

> I really stan Finral and his spacial magic and want this dork to find love and friendship, and so this begins. Kinda inspired by the Keeping Scores series by solarwitchwrites but in particular her fic Grip Strength in that series and how interesting I find Finral's magic and backstory in canon.

_What am I even doing here?_  
The cliffside loomed below him as he stood Way too close for comfort. If he had seen any of his squadmates standing here he would be yelling at them to get away from the edge. And yet, here he stood, a hypothetical hypocrite.  
Asta may have been rubbing off on him a little too much. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, the kid was full of courage and Finral had always lacked that, but maybe he should leave the impulsiveness to Asta or even Luck.  
Shaking his head he summoned his grimoire.  
_No! I came here to train and I’m going to train like I should have been doing all along. If I’m going to make the Black Bulls the best squad I’m going to have to up my magic game._  
And with that thought resolved the cliff crumbled beneath his feet.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhh”, Finral shrieked.  
Debris from the cliff was all around him and the ground was coming up more quickly than expected. Finral looked to the sky and sent a portal beneath him saving himself looking like Charmy’s pot potato pancakes.  
He exited the portal high in the clouds, startling a bird. It pecked him quickly in revenge but then gravity caught him and the falling began again.  
“Really?! Isn’t this normally Asta’s problem?!”  
Finral opened another portal and drove into it.  
And again. And again. Sideways, up, next to him. He somersaulted, cartwheeled, and spun himself through the air into portals made with quick glances,lightning calculations, and flicks of his wrist.  
He was like Asta in the temple, guided by Vanessa’s strings. But this was all him. Dancing through the air like he had wings and pushing the limits of his magic.  
It had been forever since he had done something like this.  
_Why did I ever stop doing this?_  
_ I must have been what? Eleven when I first started using my portals like this?_


	2. Eleven Escaping Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finral decides to leave home for the night.

Finral Vaude was all of eleven years old and being at home had started to feel unbearable. 

The pressure from his family was increasing. Finral was already eleven years old and not once had he managed a spatial attack spell. He was the heir to the House of Vaude and not once had he managed the type of spell that his family was known for. 

His father’s most recent scolding had been this morning.

He had cast another disapproving glare at Finral’s calm portal.

Sure, his portals weren’t much to look at but he was getting a handle on casting them. It was easiest to go through them himself. The Mana he used to create the gates welcomed him through like an old friend, beckoning him to come explore. Transporting items took more effort, since they weren’t attuned to the magic like Finral was. So far, the only person that had gone through Finral’s portals were Finral himself. It would be nice to practice with someone, but no one seemed to want to enter the portals he made.

“Really Finral this should be as easy as breathing. Look at Langris, he’s a year your junior and already he’s getting the hang of spatial attacks.” 

_ I mean it’s true but do you really have to say it so often? _

Any attempt to attack with spacial magic always felt so wrong. Like he was trying to turn his skin inside-out. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but Father kept talking about how useful their family’s spatial magic was to the Clover Kingdom. The fact that it was useful for hurting the Clover Kingdom’s enemies went unsaid. 

_ Well, none of that will matter tonight. _

Because tonight, Finral was running away. 

Ok, not really, Finral was just going out for the night. The servants had been talking about a festival going on that night in Tota and he really wanted to go. He rarely ever left the Vaude estate, and just wanted to escape the pressure and disapproval for one night.

When night came and most of the servants had left, Finral used his spatial magic to sneak out of the estate to the top of a hillside overlooking Tota. The town was lit up with hundreds of lights, beckoning Finral forward.

_ Okay, here I go _. 

Eyes locked on the town’s grimoire tower below, Finral opened a portal and stepped through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming hopefully soon: the Feast of Saint Fortuna and the introduction of an oc. I've decided I like writing dialogue and Finral needs more people to talk with. I probably could have included this chapter along with that but I'm trying to keep the writing momentum going and not dwell too much lol. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit more written that I'm working on for this fic and some vague ideas of where I wanna go but I'm kinda new to fic writing lol. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!


End file.
